Discovery
by dapda
Summary: titled for obvious reasons harry and draco 'Discover' a new perspective on each other. note that i am a bit busy at the moment so this wont update very fast for a while. dont read if you dont like. chapters will contain seperate warnings.


**Disclaimer - of course i dont make any money from this bla bla bla i dont own the characters bla bla bla i just use them - you know the drill.**

**Warnings - Yaoi,not too hard out in this chapter, language content not suitable for children *smirks evilly*, so anyways if you dont like it dont read it.**

**This was written on the plane from vancouver to auckland and i was a bit pissed cause its a 13 hour flight (i spent maybe 30 mins on this) so sorry for any thing that doesnt make sense for example my plot im sorry im too lazy to change it.**

**If you have decided you want to read on - enjoy!!!! ;P**

**also im sorry if it seems short but its over 1000 words so im happy-ud better be happy too  
**

Chapter 1 – Beginning Again

Draco pushed past Harry to get on the train. "Watch it potter" "fuck" Harry thought "dickhead". Draco secretly envied the Gryffindor he had the same sparkling green eyes and messy black hair as he had since that first day when the boy had not taken his hand. He wanted those features or if he couldn't have them, then he wanted Harry, but of course he would never admit it the boy was from Gryffindor god damnit. Harry boarded the train after Draco sad that his friends couldn't be there "stupid Dumbledore". He found himself staring at Draco's arse, "shit" he thought "now I'm going to be attracted to my worst enemy, thankfully not the Voldemort one. Fuck my life". He hated it, really hated it why did nothing ever go his way, first Voldemort tried to kill him nearly every year, then he was practically worshipped (which he had soon found out got tiring) and now he liked Malfoy. "I hate my life" he muttered as he entered an empty compartment.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had stayed at Grimmauld place to help the order but he, Harry, the chosen one was sent back to school because that's what Dumbledore wanted. Harry wallowed in his grief for a while muttering to himself about how much he hated Malfoy and how much he did **not** like him then Draco marched in. "Speak of the devil" Harry thought as he stopped muttering. "Just thought I'd see how you were potter" Draco remarked before sitting down across from Harry. "What the hell was he doing he hated potter" "I'm fine Malfoy" Harry grumbled "what do you want?" "Well, I was just wondering how you were without Granger and Weasley" Draco replied nonchalantly. "Fuck off Malfoy" Harry snarled, "just being nice" Draco said. He stayed where he was, Harry ignored him.

* * *

A while later Harry turned to Draco "why are you still here Malfoy?" "Cause I don't take orders" Draco replied. "Fine" Harry sighed. "I thought you might want some company without Granger and Weasley here" Draco muttered, more to himself than Harry but the smaller boy still replied "ok. I accept your friendly gesture Malfoy", "fuck, why did he just do that?" "You know potter you're not bad, I actually kind of don't mind you". "Holy shit, what was he doing, why did he even come here in the first place?" Harry grimaced, "why was Malfoy being civil? Why..." Draco watched as Harry mentally interrogated himself. "Why did he have such a stupid look on his face, like he was watching porn or something".

* * *

Harry found himself thinking of Draco. 'Click' Harry snapped out of it and blushed instantly.

* * *

Draco clicked his fingers in front of Harry's face. He jumped back as the other boy woke and blushed. "Cute" Draco thought without realising that he had actually said it as well. "Did you just call me cute?" Harry asked, "Oh shit, did he just...fuck." "s-sorry" Draco stammered. They sat in silence for a while before Harry blurted "I was thinking about you" before mentally kicking himself. "I figured as much, what with the way you blushed when I ... woke you". "Yeah. Um...I think I kind of like you M-Draco" Harry said shyly. "Well I think I might kind of like you too Potter" Draco said.

* * *

Without a second thought Draco launched himself across the compartment, pinning Harry to the wall. "So potter you wanna try it?", "well um...I-I s'pose, but if it's going to be like...this please call me Harry and not Potter". "Alright" Draco immediately crushed their lips together. Harry struggled "what was he doing?" Draco had stopped thinking a long time ago. Harry broke free, "what the hell are you doing" he yelled, "You agreed...Harry". Draco smashed their lips together again, Harry gasped and Draco took advantage plunging his tounge into Harry's mouth, deepening the kiss. Harry stopped struggling and relaxed because first of all Draco was bigger than him and had him pinned but secondly because he was actually rather enjoying it. Draco pushed a knee in between Harry's legs and felt a hardness against his thigh. Harry was hard, Draco smirked and continued to kiss Harry, he was hard too. Draco ground their hips together rubbing their erections. Harry broke their kiss "ah...Draco stop" he panted "please". The boy was flushed and panting, Draco pulled away to look at him still pinning Harry to the wall with his legs. Draco leaned down and swiftly kissed Harry before pulling away and retreating back to the other side of the compartment.

* * *

Harry sat staring out the window thinking about what just happened "how amazing" the Harry in his head remarked "in one train ride you went from enemies to...what, Harry didn't know". Draco interrupted his thoughts "so how'd I do? Better than cho? Who else have you kissed?" "Yeah fine great" Harry replied not paying much attention. "Aww come on...who else have you kissed?" Draco almost whined-almost. "Ah...no one", Harry said lamely. "What...really? You? Wow" Draco said awed.

* * *

**A/N muhahahahahaha sorry I was feeling evil and wrote it on a 13 hour flight so...*laughs evilly* you will have to wait for my update (if I ever get round to it).**


End file.
